The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum plant botanically known as Leucanthemum x superbum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘White Magic’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during September 2011. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Leucanthemum cultivars having a long blooming season that doesn't require deadheading to rebloom.
The new Leucanthemum cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is ‘Crazy Daisy’, not patented, characterized by its semi-to fully double-type, pure white-colored flowers with ray florets having fringed margins, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during October 2012 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since October 2012 in Arroyo Grande, Calif. and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.